Death Of A Fangirl
by Charathepacifist
Summary: A Creepypasta fangirl is followed home one night. Meeting Jeff the Killer did not go as she expected. She expected a mansion in the woods. What she got was far more gruesome.


Creepypasta fanfic

Death Of A Fan

A young girl, just about 13 years old, was walking home late on a Friday night. The small town she lived in was a place where everyone knew each other, and as a result, was considered fairly safe. It was normal for younger kids to walk home even if it was growing dark outside.

The girl made her way down the street, heading towards her house when she realized she was taking the path next to the woods. On a regular night, this wouldn't have bothered her in the slightest, but tonight for some odd reason seemed...different.

She tried to dismiss the dread that was settling in her gut, but it only grew worse as she walked along the side of the ride. The trees towered over her, blocking most of the light that the setting sun cast over the area. The hair on her arms began to stand up and the feeling of terror worsened. The pre-teen sped up, edging on desperate to get home safe.

A minute later she was climbing the steps of her porch. She threw open the door and locked it behind her.

"Hey Leah, are you ok?" Her father asked as she entered the living room. It was only then Leah realized that she was catching her breath from rushing home.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just tired."

The parent frowned slightly but said nothing else. "Okay...If you're sure. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want them, I made an early dinner."

She hugged her dad and murmured a thank you before heading to her room. Despite the fact that she was home now with the doors locked, she still couldn't shake the eerie feeling.

To take her mind off of it, she scrolled through her social media. Plenty of fan art of various Creepypasta characters and many fan fictions later and she felt better. She had almost forgotten the earlier experience altogether. Leah began looking through her YouTube to find more Creepypasta videos to watch. She loved the ones with the mansion where all the characters lived. All of them were just so cute to her! Her favorite by far was Jeff the Killer. She had made her own OC and could spend hours going through reader-insert stories. She imagined what it would be like to live as they did. In a mansion with Slenderman who was obviously a father type figure to the pastas.

She had completely forgotten what had transpired earlier that night.

The one who had been following her had not.

Leah soon fell asleep, but she wouldn't stay that way for long. Soon she would be experiencing something more...permanent.

A dark figure looked into the room from the window with a wide smile on its face. A sharp knife rested in his jacket as he carefully opened the window as not to wake the girl.

A wicked glint was fixed in the figure's eyes. He stared unblinking at his prey, and his permanent grunt stretched even wider. He crept towards the sleeping girl, wielding his knife. Tonight, another who had slandered his frightening reputation would fall.

The intruder covered the girl's mouth with his hand, it wouldn't do to have her father barge in and protect her. It would make the whole situation...messy.

Leah's eyes snapped open, looking up in terror and recognition at the figure. She recognized him, and she was horrified.

Jeffery Woods, Keaton, or whatever you wanted to call him, slashed the girl's throat open in one swift motion. Not even a moment later, he was gone. The only trace of him being the girl's corpse and the blood splattered on the walls.

Why did he do this?

Was she just unlucky that he chose her house?

Was it premeditated?

The answer being yes, he did plan this.

Since his legend began, Jeff craved to be feared more than anything, and the fans who besmirched his name changed that. He wouldn't leave one stone unturned. He would make Creepypasta, scary again.

*cue Get The Cool Shoeshine*

Disclaimer: this is joke, calm down, I have no problems with fangirls. I rewatched ask Jeff and Jack yesterday and wanted to write something.


End file.
